Ordinary
by herstorybooks
Summary: "I was, for lack of a better description, the WWE's bitch, but I didn't mind. I had absolutely zero talent when it came to wrestling, but what I did have was a passion for it. This job, however shitty it could be at times, gave me a chance to see everything up close… including him. And I loved the view." (Rating will change in the future)


**So, I am formally prettygirlattheairport. I had two stories up before (92 Days and Frozen) but I deleted them and am working on a rewrite. I went through a pretty bad period in my life over the past month and just really lost momentum on everything. This is me starting over. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Run errands for the boss, clean the conference rooms after any big meetings, and take the Superstars whatever they needed, among other things. I was, for lack of a better description, the WWE's bitch, but I didn't mind. I had absolutely zero talent when it came to wrestling, but what I did have was a passion for it. This job, however shitty it could be at times, gave me a chance to see everything up close… including him. And I loved the view._

* * *

"Aubre, come out with us tonight!"

Renee was practically shaking in her [cuter than anything I own, expensive, heeled] boots. She had been begging me to come out with her and the other Divas for weeks but the way I saw it, these girls were in a whole other league. They were important and beautiful and _talented _and I was just the errand girl. I didn't belong at their parties. However, my week had been long and I needed to unwind so I reluctantly agreed. Much to my dismay, the next thirty minutes of my life were a blur of Renee and Paige giving me a "much-needed makeover", as Paige put it.

When they finally finished, I couldn't believe my eyes. The girl staring back at me in the mirror was unrecognizable. My hair was curled softly with a delicate crown of braids wrapped around the top of my head. My make-up was soft and natural, but enough to make my features really shine. The biggest difference, though, was my clothes. See, I wasn't exactly the most stylish woman. Not for lack of effort! I tried. I just wasn't good at being "in". But… tonight, I was. It felt a little like a Cinderella moment.

I wore a romper from Renee's closet and absentmindedly feared that it may have cost more than I make in a month. It fit snugly across my petite body, hugging every curve and just barely covering my bottom. I was normally conservative to a fault but I couldn't deny how sexy I felt in it. It was lace from top to bottom and there was two triangle-shaped cut outs on the torso. She had paired it with a pair of leather, stiletto boots with buckles on the side, and I knew for a fact that I would probably kill myself by the end of the night. My first few steps were terrifyingly unstable but I managed to get a bit of a rhythm before we left.

Once we were out, it was a little overwhelming. I looked to my left and saw Dolph Ziggler, always the life of the party, speaking to a crowd and telling jokes that had them all bent over, holding their tummies from laughter. It was hard to imagine a person in the room who wouldn't like him. To my right, I saw Nikki Bella, even more stunning than you could ever imagine, with John Cena's [huge, crazy muscular] arm wrapped around her. They looked so in love and I couldn't help but be jealous. They were the perfect couple.

I felt so out of place.

I had become so distracted by my people watching that I hadn't realized Renee and Paige were far ahead of me, making a beeline for the bar. I huffed and sped up, trying to catch up with them but wobbling dangerously in my uncomfortable heels. Just when I thought I had defeated all the odds and made it to the bar safely, I missed a step and went tumbling to the floor…almost. Except a strong arm reached out, catching me before I could fall.

When I saw the [ridiculously sexy] tattoos spread across the [muscular, unbelievable] forearm wrapped around my torso, I felt my heart start racing. Suddenly the scent of the man next to me was all I could smell and my head was spinning. I looked up and the moment I saw those green eyes staring back at me, that was it. I was done for. I had always known he was perfect, but _god, _being so close to him really drove the point home for me.

"Ahh-ahhh, gotta be careful," His voice crooned in my ear and I hoped he didn't feel the shiver that made its way through my body.

I let out a [ridiculous, embarrassing] giggle and tried to muster up a smile for him as I apologized. My cheeks were on fire and I felt like words were about to spill from my mouth for no reason but thankfully I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me away from him.

"Excuse me, your drink is lonely!" I vaguely heard Renee's voice say as she pulled me towards the bar. I mouthed "sorry" towards him and melted all over again when he smiled back at me and shrugged. God, that man was _sex_.

When I finally stood at the bar with the two girls, I ignored the nervous tug at my stomach and their suspicious [shit-eating, stupid] grins and I grabbed the drink in front of me and chugged it down before anyone could say a word.


End file.
